Highschool Minds
by SufferingStarlight
Summary: Reid told a story about how he was badly bullied in 3x16 "Elephant's Memory". It's an highschool AU where young Spencer is saved by JJ. They become friends, meet an awesome group of people who accept Spencer (young BAU members). JJ and Spencer fall for one another. I'm sorry if anything is incorrect, I'm only on season 5. I hope you enjoy.
1. A Girl

JJ / reid  
Chap 1  
"Stop oh god please stop!" Spencer screamed as the jocks hoisted him over their heads. He trembled, he knew how this story ended. The jocks placed him down on that idiotic football field where the stupid games were played. To Spencer Reid it was the ultimate reminder that people valued brawn over brains. Though he imagine he might be getting a new reminder soon. They tugged at his clothes brutally. A bright blush came over his face as they tore at his sweater vest. He often was self conscious about his skinny frame. The rest of his clothes were pulled off. He was still screaming. Anger flowed through his veins as Trevor Brownstone took his glasses and threw them. He was so cold as he stood there in front of the entire school. He heard whispers traveling like the cold wind. "He's so thin!" "Bigger down there than I thought.""I can see his ribs." "He looks like a mole without his glasses." He gritted his teeth, shivers dosed his body from the cold.  
"Okay smart boy! " growled Chet Blaire. "We've had enough of your smart talk, and all those fancy grades!" Spencer knew he had the tendency to correct people ,but honestly he didn't brag about his intelligence. He wished he could die. He closed his eyes.  
"Hey Chet, you just gonna let him just close his eyes and relax?" Chet girlfriend, Ashley Blake called.  
"No way babe!" Chet yelled back. That's when the first blow came. It hit him like a bomb the pain, and the color exploded over his eye. He knew there was no way he wouldn't come away from this without splotches of purple. He was dazed and dizzy. They allowed him no time to recover as they kicked him in the nuts. He groaned and fell to the ground clutching his package.  
"Please!" He gasped. "Please stop I've had enough!" Chet just laughed.  
"Weakling!" He grinned. The hits came even faster now. He tried to catch his breath and focus his vision but his muddled head and tear filled eyes wouldn't let him. He tried his best to shield himself but he was weak. Finally they stopped and Spencer's body was overflowing with pain. He gasped and clutched his sore body. He started hacking and when he spit on the ground the grass was scarlet. He looked up at the Football team through blurred eyes. They were all smiling! He was here in more physical pain then he'd ever been and they were smiling. Smiles were meant for fun times, for love, for the little things. They weren't for pain, punches, and kicks. As soon as his vision started clearing, one of the boys spit in his eyes. He turned his face into the grass hoping they'd leave.  
"And now for the grand finale!" The football team cried to all the watchers. Spencer glanced up slightly from his fetal position. The boys had their backs turned to him. Maybe if he made a run for it they'd let him him go. After all the embarrassment of running around nude was punishment enough. He lifted his body slightly and prepared. Soon the jocks got to the highlight of their mini speech and the crowd was cheering. He took off like a bullet. Since the crowd was already screaming the boys couldn't tell that they were now shrieking with disappointment. Unfortunately he didn't get far. Buck Robinson, the teams linebacker, tackled him to the ground. He fell feeling crushed by the weight of Buck. Buck climbed to his feet and literally dragged the boy back to the field. Everyone clapped in unison. Spencer was thrown on his back brutally. All he could make out was the bright lights blinding him.  
Soon he felt himself being lifted. He felt his limbs hang limply at his sides as the boys carried him a few feet. He realized he was about to be tied to the goal post. He started breathing harder. He felt the ropes being wrapped tightly around him; He was reminded of the mangled pictures of Jesus on his death day. As they pulled it tight his shivers became like seizures. He knew this want going to end well.  
"Stop!" Suddenly echoed across the field. Spencer lifted his heavy head. He squinted and saw a beautiful girl. Her hair was long and blonde, and even from the distance he could tell her eyes were a piercing blue. Everyone else was staring at her too. Spencer searched his mind for any memories of her. Suddenly he remembered her name was Jennifer Jareau. He friends called her JJ. She was a loner who spent all her time intimating people and editing the schools newspaper. She was mostly intimidating because she was the principals daughter.  
"STOP IT RIGHT NOW YOU DOUCHEBAGS!" She ordered.  
"No!" Chet managed to yell ,but his voice wavered.  
"Um yes you over bloated drugged up boar," JJ screamed back. Everyone looked frightened though they could easily over power her. She stomped closer.  
"This poor boy has done nothing to you!" She shouted and no one tried to justify themselves. "You fucking dickheads!" Glaring at all of them. Spencer could feel the cringes all around. In this town people drank, slept around, and bullied but no one ever cursed. It just wasn't done, so when the principles daughter dropped an F bomb everyone was shocked.  
"You will stop staring at me and shitting your pants and hand spencer over!" She announced. Spencer gasped. He didn't know anyone at this school knew his first name. Everyone called him reading Reid.  
Suddenly Chet's face contorted in anger. He suddenly started running towards JJ at full speed with the cheers of his friends behind him. He stood in front of her standing almost two feet taller than her. He yanked her skinny frame up by her shirt.  
"If you have a busted lip it won't be so easy to talk like that!" He growled. She just smirked.  
"Put me the fuck down "strong guy"" she laughed. His face went red and crinkled. "Oh dear you big Buffoon! I'm the principles daughter if I ever have a fucking search on me he'll notice!" Chet's eyes turned big and round with realization. "Give him to me or I will tell him to check the lockers!" She screamed. Everyone looked so confused. "Oh don't pretend you don't know!" Grinning evilly she lightly touched his nose to make his cheeks more scarlet. "Your locker is filled with steroids! And all of your dick friend's lockers are too!" "What if?" She leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Everyone knew your little secrets? HM?" She asked with a cheeky grin. "What if your trophies were taken away and you were an outcast in the place used to adore you?" She asked slyly. It had gotten to Chet. He dropped her gently onto her feet.  
"Back off!" Chet screamed at the surrounding people. Some boos and groans were coming from the group. "I said back off!" He screamed angrily. The people immediately starting filing out of the bleachers.  
JJ rushed over to Spencer's side pulling the ropes off hastily. He was glad she kept her eyes away from his naked form. As soon as she'd untied him completely she whispered ,"follow me." She started off running as if the world depended on it. When she came back she had blankets in her hands. She's must've gotten them from the bin where they were available for cold games. She wrapped him in it gently and let him hold his hand as he hobbled to her jeep.  
When in the jeep she turned the heat up full blast. She started the car and began to drive speedily out of the school parking lot.  
"Loretta Ave. right? House 21238?" She asked turning abruptly.  
"Um yeah, how did you know?"  
"I live on Episcal street, your house is pretty close. I see you walk to school all the time with your head down, but I take the bus so you wouldn't have seen me," she explained. Spencer couldn't believe someone paid enough attention to him to know that.  
"Um JJ?" He mumbled quietly. "I didn't think... Well I didn't know anyone even knew my name," he confessed.  
"We'll you see spence," she started. Spencer grinned from ear to ear, she was the only person in the world who'd ever called him that. He liked it very much. "I probably seem like a stalker freak," she Continued,  
"No!" Spencer spoke too fast. He was amazed she even thought he had the human right to accuse someone of stalking him. He thought of himself as a nobody, a loser, technically invisible till the jocks came out to make him stand out in purple. He considered himself lucky if anyone could know his name, let alone have a stalker. All the things she knew about him were endearing. She smiled brightly at him. His heart fluttered. It was an odd feeling he'd never felt anything like it.  
"Anyway, I'm just very good at observing people, which is good because I'm a part of the school paper. Mostly editing but I've written some pieces, and since you aren't the smartest kid in the school I've done many an article on you."  
Spencer was shell shocked. His first reaction was "nobody told me!" Then he remembered he had no one to tell him. He let his hair cover his face so she couldn't see him smiling. The rest of the ride they talked and it wasn't boring. She didn't act like some girls he'd met. She didn't act ditsy and giggly telling him how smart he was. Though he had met those girls when his uncle had taken him to a bar. Suddenly the ride was over and she was pulling into his drive.  
"Ill help you in," she offered. She guarded him as they walked in. The cold air hit him like a brick wall. He finally got into the door and JJ followed behind him.  
He watched as a blonde blur buzzed around the room in a hurry. He recognized that his mother was having one of her bad days.  
"Mom I'm home," he spoke drearily.  
"What spencer go away I'm looking for my glasses!" She screamed. Spencer sighed as he lifted his eyes to the top of head where her glasses lay.  
"Mom they're-" he was cut off.  
"Shut up Spencer!" She wailed. He turned an saw a furious faced JJ.  
"Don't you see your boy is covered in bruises!" She spat. Spencer's mother turned to her.  
"Whose this!" She demanded.  
"Don't you realize how late your son is home!" JJ growled.  
"What are you talking about today isn't even a school day!" His mother explained.  
"Yes it is you idiotic woman! Your son was beat and hung naked on the football field and you don't believe me!" She snarled.  
"JJ stop" he whispered finally breaking from his shock.  
"She's being a-"  
"She's sick JJ, she schizophrenic, she can't help it!" He told her in a harsh whisper. Her eyes went wide.  
"I'm so sorry, oh my.. I'm just so sorry!" She whimpered. Spencer awkwardly patted her shoulder. "It's fine," he murmured. "But maybe you should leave I don't know how she'll react to you being here " he said sadly.  
"Okay, okay, again I'm so sorry, see you later," she told him and squeezed his hand. Spencer smiled as he made his way to the shower to clean his wounds. The whole shower was painful with every move , yet he continued to smile. And that night he revisited the ride back in her car, her smile, and the squeeze shed given his hand. She's said see you later, and hopefully shed meant it. Spencer couldn't wait to see her again. His last thought before falling asleep was of Jennifer Jareau's sapphire colored eyes.


	2. A crush

**A/N: I am aware that Spencer graduated when he was 12 ,but since this an AU I'm thinking of him more as 16 or 17. Thank you all for the support. Leave reviews if you like :) Thank you for everything. **

Spencer woke up the next morning wishing the whole thing with JJ had not been a dream. After analyzing for a moment he realized it had in fact not been a dream. A smile crept across his face as he remembered everything. Though he realized he'd still been through an awfully traumatic experience, he was also insanely happy that someone had helped. Not just anyone the beautiful, kind, courageous JJ. Just thinking about the girl gave him butterflies in his stomach. He tended to think that though he blushed when he was near her and his stomach twisted when she touched him; he only reacted this way because she was the first female to notice him. He was in gratitude towards her and was very aware of her beauty. He'd convinced himself to trivialize all of this, after all love at first sight didn't exist, no matter how much this felt like it.

He remembered his elation when he'd saw her. She was like a companionate but avenging angel. She'd stood there and fought for him single handedly, not only that but in front of the whole school. She'd sacrificed so much for him. Not for glory, she certainly wouldn't get that, but for him.

He got ready for school relatively quickly. Most days he slugged around knowing how easy his classes would be, and how hard his social encounters would be. He ran a hand through his exceptionally long hair. He couldn't eat, so he kissed his mother goodbye and walked to school. He had no idea if he was excited or frightened. On one hand he was looking forward to any possibility he might see JJ. On the the other he knew the other students would like him even less after yesterday's fiasco.

He lasted all the way till lunch with no problems of any kind. All of that changed when a blonde blur set down her lunch tray at his table. He looked up open mouthed to stare at JJ. She smiled at him and his heart fluttered.

"We're sitting here guys!" She called to a group of people behind her. Suddenly even more bodies plopped down. JJ tapped him.

"Spence," she started. Spencer tried with all his might to not let a goofy smile cover his face. The nickname made his knees weak. "These are my friends, friends this is my new friend spencer!" JJ explained with gestures.

"I'm Derek Morgan," a grinning boy introduced himself. His muscles bulged in his white shirt. He looked like he belonged in a gym. Spencer thought a guy in this good shape would be on the football team, yet he hadn't been in the crowd of terrorizers yesterday. Spencer nodded at him and gave Derek a small cautious nod back. "My name is Emily Prentiss," pretty black haired girl greeted. Her skin was pale, her face was sallow and her nose was long and bony. Regardless of all that Spencer saw an elegance in her. She didn't look like a skeleton but more like a stern queen. Her brown eyes looked kind ,but her face seemed clenched as though she was worried.

"H-hi Emily," Spencer replied giving another one of his signature waves.

"Hi I'm Hotch, well Aaron Hotchner, but I go by Hotch around my friends," a harsh looking boy announced throwing out his hand to greet Spencer. Spencer gradually put out his hand and shook Hotch's as he studied Hotch's face. Though he looked a little cold and Stony like Emily, there was a twinkle in his eye. He seemed to be surveying Spencer as well. His frown lifted a bit, perhaps he'd found Spencer acceptable.

"Oh is it my turn?" A colorful girl asked looking around. "Hi sweetie, my name is Penelope Garcia! But please just call me Pen." "We've heard about you from JJ, you sound like a pretty cool guy," she told Spencer with a glittering smile. Spencer smiled back at the cheerful girl. She was the most interesting to look at out of the small group. Her bleach blonde hair was streaked with a rainbow of colors, though it was mostly magenta. Her full lips were dark purple, and her body was adorned with colorful jewelry. Spencer was sure that soon she would start sprouting rainbows. Her striped and polka-dotted clothing somehow looked good and worked to together well. She looked like an interesting sort. Spencer liked her, she seemed bold and courageous. She knew her place in the world and wasn't afraid to live in it.

"So that's the crew," JJ grinned. Spencer nodded slowly, waiting to wake up from this dream. There was no way people were talking to him, and not about him. People were saying hi, they weren't mocking, they were just here with him. This time Spencer let the goofy smile cover his face.

Spencer had the best lunch of his life that day. He couldn't believe the fun he was having with this very diverse group of people. He learned Hotch and Derek worked some days for the school security, and wanted to become police officers. Emily also was interested in being a policewoman, but currently she just studied it outside of school. Penelope was very good with computers, in fact she'd hacked the system of the school and had changed things many times. He'd laughed when she'd offered to change all the football team's As to Fs and make all their last names different words for poop.

Then there was JJ, magnificent, beautiful , kind, JJ who listened to all of his statistics and laughed at all his jokes. She was like a northern star for him. She'd made him smile more today than he had in the whole of last year. He felt so odd around her, but it was an amazing odd. He felt like his heart would explode in his chest, he blushed around her more than he'd ever blushed in his life, and he felt peaceful.

As Spencer thought about JJ, he heard some shouting from his mothers room. It was his mother, she usually got rowdy this time of day. She'd shout and scream about losing something that was in plain sight. After she found what she was looking for, she'd sit down and stare at it, sometimes for hours at a time. Most times Spencer would go and try to get her to open up. That was the scariest time for him. Schizophrenics often wouldn't speak what they felt ,but when they did, it was scary. He remembered every word she said in those episodes, they play over and over in his mind. He felt foolish about the effect those musings had on him. He knew so much about the world, he knew about its vastness, he knew about the terrible evil that lurked within the earth, and of the disgusting things that had been done. Somehow these things didn't keep him up at night, but his mother's thoughts did, the way she talked haunted him. He threw his hands over his ears, as if he were blocking the thoughts from entering his head. He tried to stop her words from echoing in his head, but they were persistent.

Suddenly he heard the ring of his phone. He stared at it like it was a foreign creature. He'd had the phone installed in his room years ago, not once had he used it. It rang a few more times before he shook himself out of his trance. He snatched up the phone.

"H-hello?" he questioned slowly.

"Hey Spence!" His heart dropped at the sound of her voice. It was like the stress, and bad memories melted away. He felt giddy.

"JJ, hi!" He wondered if she'd ask him something important, because he was one hundred percent sure he couldn't talk properly right now.

"Okay I'm not completely a stalker, I looked up your phone number in the phonebook, sorry is that weird?" she asked tentatively.

"N-no I mean that's what it's for right, no shame," He said shakily with a nervous laugh to finish it off.

"Okay, well I'll give you my number tomorrow, so it's fair." Spencer's brain went blank. All he could hear was a buzz. When he finally recovered, he couldn't believe JJ had just offered her number to him. He'd never even asked for a girl's number let alone been given one. His heart felt like it was beating faster than he could handle.

"Spencer?" JJ questioned.

"Um Y-yes, um yes," He answered.

"My friends and I are having a party tomorrow, and now I consider you part of the group, so wanna come?, I can drive you," she asked.

"Uhhhh," He couldn't form a word. "Y-yes please, I mean thank you, I mean yes I'll come," He stuttered.

"Okay, talk to you tomorrow, can't wait to see you."

He must've said goodbye and hung up the phone. He couldn't remember doing it though. His heart was racing, his palms were sweaty, and a smile spread across his face. She was excited to see him. Him! Only his mother had ever been excited to see him.

"Is this what a crush felt like," he wondered. He felt his stomach twisting, his breath was shallow, and he was dreaming of her now, picking him up , and the talk they'd have on the ride there. He'd heard this is what it felt like. He smiled, he had a crush and what a wonderful girl to have a crush on.


	3. A Trick?

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I only just realized that for some reason everything was hidden, reviews, favorites, and stuff like that. Then I found them and there is more than I ever thought there would be! Thank you everyone, I'm going to cry you're so sweet. I love writing this I'm sorry I don't have time to update more, but I'm trying :). **

It'd been a hard night for Spencer. His mother had gone through one of her quiet phases and then of course he'd gone to snap her out of it. When she finally started talking it was different from normal. She didn't say scary things like she usually did. She sobbed claiming she was a terrible mother. She begged him to live with his father or anyone, anyone but her. She screamed that she was holding him back from life. He'd finally got her settled down in bed. His head had ached all night. He couldn't sleep from the pain. He was thankful the next day was Saturday, so he could sleep in. He slept in till eleven, which was unusual for him. He usually woke up as early as possible to utilize his time to his satisfaction.

Dr. Scholtz had come to pick up his mother for her weekly appointment. He was an old family friend, and knew their situation. He took her for a check-up every Saturday. He and Dr. Scholtz had a secret agreement. When Spencer turned eighteen, his mother would be permanently moved to the medical facility where Dr. Scholtz worked.

He remembered when Dr. Scholtz had first mentioned it to him. He'd felt so guilty to even consider it. Then he thought of how hard it was for his mother, he helped all he could but he had no professional training. In the end he decided it would be best for her.

Suddenly he heard his phone ring like mad. He tripped on a pair of boxers on the floor as he ran to get the phone. "Hello," he breathed into the phone.

"Woah, Spence sounding sexy," JJ laughed on the other end. His heart dropped to his stomach. He blushed crazily, clearing his throat multiple times.

"Ah, yeah um uh huh, yes um, wait what did you ask?" he stuttered.

"I didn't ask you anything," she quipped. "Anyway, I'll be there around ten for you," She informed him.

"Uh yeah tonight," he answered confusedly. Then it hit him, the party was tonight! "Oh yeah of course! tonight, yeah I'll be ready," He let her know.

"Awesome," JJ answered and he could hear the smile in her voice. "I wont be late, so be ready," she joked.

"I will , thanks JJ," He grinned. They said their goodbyes and he put the phone back down. He looked at the time. It was twelve. He frowned. He decided to write all his reports and then start getting ready. He sighed and started on his school work. All he could think about was JJ ,and the party. He finished at around two, with plenty of time still on his hands. He distracted himself as he anxiously waited for the clock to hit seven so he could start getting ready. At seven he took a long shower, he then picked out his least ratty pair of jeans, and a white button-down shirt. He put his outfit on, and while he waited for his hair to dry he ran around filling his mother's pill case, and replacing her sheets.

He was rather worried about her, but he felt better when he remembered he wouldn't be out nearly as long as he was for school. He fixed extra food for her, and putting all her things in plain view.

When he finished his hair was dry ,so he went to his room and attempted to style it. He furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to fix his hair. He pushed it around frustratedly. He was getting really angry when his mother came in.

"Spencer?" she asked.

"Yes," he gritted his teeth. Then he felt the guilt wash over him, he turned to his mother. "Sorry mom, I'm just really nervous about tonight," he apologized. She walked over to him with a smile.

"Because of that pretty girl?" She asked knowingly. She started moving her fingers through his hair, pushing it to the side and fixing certain pieces.

"Well yeah, she's just so...perfect, and I'm so not," he shrugged.

"Oh Spencer," She smiled kindly. "Please, that girl would be lucky to have you," She said as she continued fixing his hair. "You're so smart, and sweet, and your statistics amaze me, "She told him. "Just be confident Spencer," she encouraged and then pointed him to the mirror. Spencer looked in cautiously. He smiled when he saw that his hair now lay perfectly on his shoulders.

…..

JJ beeped her horn outside of Spencer's house. He shrugged on his jacket and ran out to her car. JJ unlocked the doors and he climbed in. He buckled his seatbelt ,and turned too JJ, simultaneously losing his breath. She had her hair flowing down around her shoulders, her eyes shone like stars, and her black, tight fitting, and slightly revealing clothing made heat rise to his cheeks.

"Wow Spence, you clean up well," She laughed but he saw her eyes scan his body up and down. She bit her lip. He could barely form a thought.

"You look," he breathed. She blushed and smiled at his loss for words. "Amazing," He told her. Her eyes lit up even more. She grinned down at the steering wheel, and let her foot off the break. The drive there was very pleasant. She never once seemed annoyed about how much Spencer as talking.

Soon they arrived at a large house. JJ opened the door and opened into an empty room. No one was even in there, there was no sign of people anywhere. He frowned, then an idea came to him. He hesitantly backed up from JJ. It was happening again, why had he been so stupid to believe JJ and her friends liked him. This was a set-up, of the worst kind. He'd trusted them, he'd liked them, and he'd been crushing on JJ. He felt an overwhelming sadness come over him, he'd been so happy for a freaking week. He couldn't have anything nice. He moved backwards, he could get a really good head start if he began running now.

"Spence!" JJ said without turning around, but fishing through the air for his hand. When she grabbed it, she yanked him forward. He pulled back again ,so intensely this time that JJ turned around. She looked a bit confused until she saw the intense fear on his face. "Oh Spencer," She whispered. "What is it?" she questioned worriedly.

"Isn't this," small tears filled his eyes. He would have to say a final goodbye to her beautiful face. "Isn't this.. a prank," He breathed. Her face softened.

"Spence, Oh Spence," JJ hummed putting her hand on his cheek. He squeezed his eyes shut and a single tear fell down his cheek.

"I'm so scared JJ, can I just get a head start," He said dismally.

"Spence this isn't a joke," JJ smiled gently.

"It- it isn't" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"No, Spence the party is in the basement," She laughed lightly. "It's a bigger and more secluded area," she explained.

"Oh," he almost laughed in relief. A large smile covered his face. JJ smiled back squeezing his hand. She wrapped her arms around him. He froze at first , not knowing what to do, but then he relaxed into the hug. He daringly wrapped his arms around her waist, and lowered his face into her hair. It smelt of strawberries. He smiled into her blond locks. When she let him go, she led him down the stairs.

**A/N : This is short I know. I'm sorry, I promise the next chapter will be much more interesting. I'm not skipping the party it'll be in the next chapter. Sorry it takes so long, I'm a senior and I have a lot on my plate. **


	4. A Kiss

**A/N: Hey all! You guys are amazing! I hope you all have a great day! A reader named "****Sazzita" has asked if there will be 7 minutes in heaven. I do have a very clear idea where I want this story to go, however suggestions are welcome. I can definitely work in different things! Sorry Sazzita, I went for something a bit more innocent. I decided on spin the bottle because of how I have planned the end. If anyone wants certain scenes included just review and I will put them in unless it conflicts with the ending or plot. So here is the next chapter :). **

A blur of rainbow and Spencer realized Pen was running at high speed into Derek's arms. He caught her, muscles straining. He smiled down at her smiling face.

"See baby girl, I told you I could catch you," he winked. She stumbled up straightening her blue mini skirt and grinned at Derek.

"I g-guess you can handle me Derek," she slurred suggestively.

"Okay Spence, I'm going to go get a drink," JJ was looking at him so intensely, like he was her new puppy and couldn't be trusted to be alone.

"Okay?" Spencer smirked.

"These parties have a lot of pot and drinking okay?" she still seemed very concerned.

"Really I couldn't tell from the layer of smoke and strong smell of alcohol," he quipped sarcastically. JJ rolled her eyes.

"Okay well I'm just saying okay?" She mumbled. "Don't drink unless I'm around," She ordered and scampered off. Spencer smiled at her retreating form. Then Pen came wandering over and grabbed his arm roughly. She threw him down on the couch.

"Hey Junior G Man," she smiled, however, spencer frowned. She sat in between Spencer and Derek. Spencer noticed Hotch and Emily also were sitting there. Emily looked tired as she sipped her golden drink. Penelope on the other hand had a drink that just looked like plain water. She threw her head back dumping the contents of the small cup into her mouth. She made a face and passed the bottle and a small glass to Derek. Spencer was watching curiously, it just looked like water.

"Can I have some?" He asked. After watching them he realized how thirsty he was.

"Sure," Derek shrugged as Penelope giggled. Derek handed him the bottle. "Get a clean glass though," Derek pointed to the tiny glasses stacked on the coffee table in front of him. Spencer reached out his long arm and grabbed a glass. He wondered how this small cup would hydrate him. He filled his cup and took a large gulp. His mouth filled with an overwhelming taste. His eyes started to helped a bit, but he still felt like his mouth was burning. Penelope and Derek were all drunken giggles.

"What kind of water is that!" he sputtered.

"Water?" Pen asked through laughter.

"Man it's vodka!" Derek informed him chuckling.

Spencer smacked his lips. He'd heard of this stuff but he'd never had any. He never thought it would be so incredibly strong. He thought it tasted exactly like rubbing alcohol smelled. Just then he heard JJ's voice. She was marching over with a scowl on her face.

"Spence!" she exclaimed.

"S-sorry," he stuttered.

"Really you two?" she turned to the partners in crime. "You couldn't have stopped him? It's his first time and he's a lightweight!" she informed them tapping her foot on the ground.

"What! Don't blame us we thought he was allowed," Penelope exclaimed defensively. JJ rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry JJ I don't want anymore," Spencer said with the taste still lingering in his mouth. As the party went on he and Hotch talked. JJ had disappeared to somewhere and though Spencer's social legs were a bit shaky without her, he was proud of how he'd been doing so far. Just as he looked at his watch, noting it had been about a half an hour since he'd seen JJ, Derek started yelling something.

"Spin the bottle!" He was yelling with a really drunk Penelope hanging off his arm. People were gathering around. He noticed JJ come out of a backroom with some boy. She was dragging him along.

"I wanna play Will!" She giggled, he could tell she was at least buzzed.

"No JJ, stop being so irresponsible," The boy, Will, yelled after her. Spencer scowled at the boy,

"Who is that," he heard the rage in his voice before even recognizing it had been him who spoke.

"That's Will," Emily explained. "He's JJ's on again off again," she muttered into her punch.

"What does that mean?" Spencer asked slowly, not taking his eyes off the arguing couple.

"Sometimes they are together, other times they hate one another," Hotch inserted himself into the conversation. Spencer didn't even reply but lifted himself off the couch. He seemed to almost float over to the two teens.

"Hey Jayge," Spencer smiled happily. He didn't even know where the nickname had come from. He was rolling with his gut feeling. JJ turned to him with a bright smile, but her eyes pleaded for an exit. "Come play spin the bottle," he blurted before thinking it through.

"Yeah!" Her eyes lit up. "I'm going with Spence," She called behind her. She seemed slightly grumpy as they walked over to the circle forming around a coke bottle. She didn't say anything to Spencer as they sat down. Spencer looked around at the circle. A solemn looking girl with short dark hair, and a sallow faced boy with white blonde shaggy curls were the only two people Spencer didn't know. The rest of the circle consisted of Derek, JJ, Himself, Penelope, and surprisingly Emily.

Derek seemed to be in charge. He ordered the short haired girl to go first. She got Emily and both girls complied. Spencer was tensed ready for the cat calls, but everyone was treating it like any other people kissing. He smiled at the open atmosphere and relaxed a bit.

"Oh crap! I forgot to mention, everyone playing has to take a shot, just to loosen up," Derek announced. The tray of shots was passed around. Spencer looked over at JJ for permission before taking one, but she wasn't even looking at him. She was staring off in the distance, and Spencer had to nudge her to get her to realize the drink tray was in front of her. She downed the shot with a completely straight face.

Spencer frowned and took his shot. He still made odd faces at the taste, but admittedly it was a bit better this time. The game continued as before and Spencer found himself calculating the odds of his spin landing on JJ. Seeing as she was sitting beside him, it lessened the odds. He continued calculating as he absentmindedly spun the bottle. He realized that it would also depend on the strength behind his spin, and other unknown factors such as people bumping was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't realize his spin _had_ landed on someone.

"It's JJ!" Penelope squeaked. He looked down at his bottle and sure enough it was pointing at a grinning JJ. He gulped loudly his skin going bright pink.

"Y-you don't h-have to," Spencer stumbled over his words.

"Yeah right, like I'm going to cheat," She laughed. "Stop acting like kissing you is equivalent to death," she whispered with a roll of her eyes. Spencer nodded, intimated. He leaned in slowly but JJ rolled her eyes and grabbed his collar yanking him closer. Their lips crashed together. Spencer felt cymbals clashing in his head. Shocks and chills bathing in his skin. He felt a fire starting in his lips and coursing its way through his electrified veins. Then it was over. Spencer couldn't even think straight. JJ shrugged at the staring faces. He distantly heard Derek tell JJ she'd killed Spencer. JJ laughed and said that Spencer was just over emotional from his first party experience and the two shots he'd downed.

The game went on, and some time along the way Spencer became coherent again. Soon it was Spencer's turn again and he'd landed on Penelope. He looked up nervously. JJ abruptly stood up.

"This is boring," she announced and walked away. Derek whispered something to Penelope. She opened her mouth to say something when the short haired girl, who Spencer hadn't even noticed was missing, came into view with an absolutely enormous plate of cupcakes. Everyone got up and ran over, and just like that spin the bottle was forgotten. The rest of the night went on sluggishly without JJ there. Spencer kept checking his watch, but it seemed though it felt like hours hardly anytime had passed.

"Get away!" Spencer heard a tired slurred voice yell. He saw a drunken JJ tripping away from an angry looking Will. Spencer stood up without even thinking and marched over.

"Hey what's going on?" He questioned. JJ swayed back and forth looking at Will and Spencer.

"I'm trying to get her to lay down, she's so wasted," Will growled.

"I don't want to sleep here," She moaned pitifully.

"That's reasonable JJ. I can take her home," Spencer offered.

"No she needs to lie down!" Will spat agitatedly.

"I can just take her home," Spencer explained with an edge to her voice.

"No I need her to stay here, so I can tell her was a crazy lunatic she was acting like," He informed Spencer.

"That's outrageous, that is not safe, she needs to go home!"

"Well this isn't safe either, and she needs to hear that from someone more intelligent and mature than her," Will shot back. Spencer's blood boiled. This boy only wanted to prove how good he was compared to her. Spencer sensed that Will liked to shame JJ to make her think she didn't deserve him. That way Will couldn't lose her.

"I'm taking her home!" Spencer snarled, and he must've looked a bit startling because Will backed up dazed. Spencer took the opportunity and grabbed JJ's hand dragging her up the stairs and to the car. He drove her safely to her house. He'd remembered on the way to the party JJ had mentioned her key was in her jacket pocket. He'd unlocked the house and helped her to the bed. By this time she was half asleep. He then rushed to the adjoining bathroom and rummaged through the cabinet. Finally he found aspirin and laid it on her bedside table. He also put a large cup of cold water and closed all the curtains. He tried to think what else would ease her hangover when she woke up. He found a pair of soft, fluffy earmuffs tossed on her floor. He was about to put them over her ears when he heard her grumble something.

"Spencer I'm glad you took me home, Will is so controlling," She mumbled. Spencer smiled and tentatively pushed some hair behind her ear.

"Yeah well, I'm glad I could help," he whispered back.

"You make me feel safe," she hummed as she cuddled deeper in her blankets. Spencer blushed. He could tell now she was knocked out. He placed the earmuffs over her ears hoping they'd help a bit. He left the Jareau residence and walked to his house. He could barely sleep that night. His brain was whirling with thoughts and worries about JJ.

**A/N: Sorry about all the confusion and waiting. FIrst the servers were down for like two days and I couldn't post. Then when I was finally posting the next chapter I was in a heated debate with my brother so I posted the same chapter by mistake. Sorry :(**


	5. A Breakdown

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been putting up chapters. I've been busy and also I had my 18th Birthday party. So I haven't had much time to write. ** **My computer is acting weird so if the paragraphs are indented oddly that's why. **

JJ woke up with a pounding headache. She turned her head to her side table seeing the small bottle of meds beside her bed. She smiled when she saw a note with Spencer's scribbled handwriting on it. It told her that he'd taken her home after she'd gotten blackout drunk.

JJ picked up the phone and dialed Spencer's phone number. She got a very groggy sounding boy who mumbled something under his breath before answering.

"Hey Spence its Jayge," she told him with a smirk. Surprisingly she remembered a lot of last night and she definitely remembered that. Even in her drunken stupor she'd thought the nickname was adorable.

She heard an audible gulp and she could just tell his cheeks were bright red.

"I uh well um sorry," he finished. JJ got slight chills from the deep gravelly and honestly sexy tone of his morning voice.

"Oh spence its nothing to be sorry about!" She exclaimed. "I mean you basically saved me."

"Oh good," he muttered.

"Well I'm going to go back to sleep thanks for everything," she stated before an awkward silence could ensue. Spencer said he hoped she slept well and after the goodbyes JJ hung up. She tossed her cell back in her bed and snuggled down in the warmth of her blankets. She had almost drifted back to sleep when a memory from the previous night made her shoot up.

She and Spencer had kissed. They had kissed! She lifted her fingers to her lips. They didn't feel different and she wondered why. She remembered it clearly now. His spin had landed on her and she'd felt her heart beat ramp up to an unhealthy rate. She'd felt her slump about Will lift. His bright hazel eyes had looked at her gently. She remembered the hesitance he'd had in his voice as he offered her a way out. She'd wished many times in her life the boy who landed on her In spin the bottle would offer her a quick exit. This time she hadn't desired it whatsoever. Sweet kind Spencer who had been so graceful and timid as he leaned it. She'd been able to see the doubt in his body language. She recalled the fire that filled her veins. This boy, this unique, intelligent, wonderful, broken boy should not feel hesitant about kissing a girl in spin the bottle. He should not be so unsure of himself that his hands quivered as they lay on the floor in front of him. In that moment she'd never wanted to kiss him more. She didn't know her feelings for him, whether this was just spur of the moment or if she really did like him. She just knew in that moment she was going to kiss Spencer Reid and kiss him good.

She smiled as she remembered the stiffness and surprise flowing from his body as he'd relaxed slightly into the kiss. It had ended too quickly in JJ's opinion. Though she'd quite enjoyed it she didn't want to full on make out with him when she wasn't even sure if her feelings.

She then remembered another detail about the game they played. Spencer had gone again, and this time he'd landed on another girl. She'd felt fury and jealousy bubble up in her. Regardless of their relational status Spencer was hers. He was like an elegant bird she'd found with a broken wing. She couldn't trust him in the hands of others they might let a cat eat him.

She realized then that all this thoughts swirling In her head had simply made her pounding head worse. She decided to just dwell on the nice parts of last night. She snuggled deep into her covers and closed her eyes. She fell asleep with a smile on her lips.

Spencer sat quietly in his room staring at the phone. He was debating whether or not to call Jj and invite her over. He dearly wanted to, however, he was unsure how she was feeling. It'd been a whole week since the party nothing had been off or odd except for today. Derek seemed to recover the slowest from the drunken night. Derek had finally remembered Spencer and JJ's kiss and couldn't keep it to himself. Derek had made jokes all day. At first Spencer laughed along as he was trying to be a team player. Then he noticed JJ practically flinched whenever it was brought up. That had shut Spencer up.

He wanted to make sure she was okay. Plus she'd mentioned earlier that she didn't have a thing planned all weekend. Spencer's intuition told him not to leave her alone. He just had this feeling that she needed company this weekend.

He courageously picked the phone up in his hand. He rung JJ's number and shuddered as he waited. Finally a voice answered him.

"Hello?" someone asked.

"JJ!" Spencer gasped a bit too enthusiastically. He heard JJ laugh on the other end and he heart swelled.

"Yes Spence," She replied.

"You want to come over? I got a movie and some popcorn," He offered.

"That sounds great, let me get out of my pajamas-"

"No stay in them, I want you to be comfortable," Spencer interjected.

"Haha okay Spence, I'll walk over now," JJ agreed and hung up. About five minutes later JJ opened the door in her cheetos pajamas.

"Hi Jayge," Spencer greeted tentatively. Her smile grew and she shed her coat.

"Come to my room, my mom is sleeping so we should probably be a bit quiet," Spencer whispered. JJ nodded and tiptoed with him to his room. JJ looked around his room. She smiled when she saw the three bookcases and the neatly presented awards on his shelf.

"This is a nice room," she smiled then looked over to see a red faced Spencer.

"Yeah I guess," He admitted.

"Did you really win ALL these awards?" JJ asked surprised when she saw that beside the shelves were boxes filled with even more awards. He seemed to have one for every area of education imaginable.

"Yeah," Spencer mumbled humbly.

The two teens settled down into blankets and started a movie. Spencer had no idea what kinds of movies JJ was into so he'd bought a movie from every section of the video store. It turned out JJ liked cop movies. She said the thrills drew her in, funnily enough that was also Spencer's favorite. Something about the intricate working of the criminals and the excitement electrified his interest like many other things couldn't. They had just finished the movie when Spencer heard a scream from his mother's bedroom.

JJ jumped off Spencer's bed and looked around. Spencer put his head in his hands. Everything had been so perfect and wonderful. JJ and Him had been really bonded. Spencer had been proud of how well he'd been doing. He'd only been awkward three times. Now it was ruined for sure.

"Is that your mom?" JJ demanded.

"Yeah," Spencer admitted with a sigh.

"Well should I leave or should you go out there?" She asked worriedly.

"No," Spencer mumbled. JJ looked at him confused Spencer shuffled over to his door and clicked the lock. "She's having one of her episodes," He muttered dismally.

"Whats-" JJ was cut off by an awful scream from outside his door. He flinched.

"She won't hurt herself, she just screams a lot," He told JJ. "I learned a long time ago that trying to calm her down just makes it worse."

JJ nodded slowly. She looked sadly at Spencer. Spencer noticed his ticks starting. His hand ran through his hair multiple times and he played with his ears aching to cover them as his mother wailed. JJ noticed his fidgeting movements and shaking hands. Just as JJ was about to say something there was a bang at Spencer's door. Both of them jumped.

"Spencer!" His mother shrieked. "The government is coming for you, my baby please, come we've got to leave," her voice was raspy from screaming. JJ went to the door.

"Don't!" Spencer choked out. "She'll actually try to leave until she calms down and

realizes what she was doing." JJ's face contorted with sadness as Spencer flinched every time the door was slammed. His face looked tired like he'd been through this too many times to count. JJ noticed tears starting to fill the boy's eyes every time his mother screamed. He shut his eyes and breathed hard through his teeth.

He felt his heart beat rapidly. The awful things he knew his mother would say were swirling in his head. He felt pathetic, he'd invited JJ, his first crush, over just for her to see him roll up in a ball and collapse. He tried to block the bad feelings out, but he wasn't having any luck. Tears of frustration came to his eyes. He wondered why he couldn't just be normal. Why couldn't he have a normal mother who adored JJ coming over. Why couldn't he just ask JJ out instead of every atom of his self-confidence shredding into pieces when she smiled.

He was about to look up and offer to help JJ out the window so he could have his pathetic break down in private, when he was knocked over. He opened his eyes to see a sympathetic JJ over top of him. Before Spencer could speak JJ slammed her headphones over his ears. She put on some soft calming music and turned the volume up so high that he couldn't hear anything. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him. He looked in her eyes and he realized she understood. He didn't know how, but she did. He let go and sobbed into her shoulder as she ran her hands comfortingly through his long hair.


	6. A Kindred Spirit

**A/N: TRIGGER WARNING! Talking about suicide, and alcohol. This is a short chapter, but I feel like it was needed. I really wanted to emphasize how broken the both are, and how much they need one another. Without further ado.** ****

****

When Spencer had finished sobbing in JJ's arms his mother had gone to bed, but JJ still looked worried. Spencer tried to recover but realized it was a bit late for that. He smiled back at JJ's sympathetic smile. "Sorry about that," Spencer said rubbing his eyes. "No I get it," JJ started then looked horrified with herself. "I mean I don't get it I can't imagine what it feels like but I understand I mean you know." Spencer smiled at her gently and she sighed knowing he understood. "Spencer?" She asked lightly, he turned his head to her. "Why did you invite me over tonight?" "Well actually, I just had this feeling you might need company today, you looked really sad at school," He explained trying not to sound stupid. "Well," She started and he tensed waiting for her to reprove him for just assuming things. "I am feeling pretty bad." She admitted. Spencer felt his heart drop at the depression in her voice. "D-do you want to talk about it?" He asked. He wasn't good at this and he knew it but, she nodded. "T-this actually was," JJ started with a quiver in her voice. "It _is _my sister's Birthday," she said more firmly. She looked up and saw Spencer's sympathetic yet confused eyes. She nodded to herself and decided to tell him. She felt a rock in her throat that she could barely swallow. She breathed in and out slowly before beginning again. "My sister committed suicide," She finally got out. Spencer's eyes widened as her crystal blue eyes looked up at him. A million facts and statistics ran through his brain twisting and catching on one another creating a jumbled mess. He held himself back from spewing information like he usually did when he got nervous. It was a defense mechanism he'd learned a long time ago. He knew now was not the time for that. He looked down and saw a sweet fragile angel. Someone who'd been through hard times just like him and had still become this lovely being. He wrapped his arms around the girl who was now trying to hide her tears. He felt her jerk instantly. He knew that reflex himself. He would've used it earlier if he hadn't been so worn out by his own emotions. The jerk backwards of the person who always cares and is never cared for. He knew her instant reaction to compassion was to pull back, to pretend she was okay, and stay strong. Hell, he knew that so well. He knew people like them had forgotten how to get help, they had forgotten what it was like to be comforted. He knew if he could hold her until her initial "stay strong" reaction faded he'd find the real broken girl who was in desperate need of a hug. "JJ, I'm so sorry," He spoke softly. He held her closer and hugged her tighter trying to let her know he was there for her. Suddenly she relaxed into him. It was as if a sumptuous weight had been lifted off her and her body went limp in his arms. "She….I don't know why she did it," She mumbled into his neck. He felt her lips move slowly as if she had no energy. She felt her mouth feel out the words like they were foreign to her. To be honest they were a bit foreign. She had never opened up about her sister. She'd resented her therapist and threw such fits about him that her appointments had been cancelled. "She didn't say why in her letter," JJ spoke again after a bit. "Sometimes it can't be explained in words," Spencer mumbled soothingly. "SHE COULD TRIED!" JJ shouted suddenly. Soon her sobs were racking her body. She clutched Spencer closer. "She could've told someone!" She gasped and by each second her crying was becoming more brutal. She was convulsing with anger. She pulled Spencer into her grasping at him like a life raft in a storm. "She left me all alone in that house! In that fucking house. She took the easy way out! I loved her so much and she left. Wasn't I enough? What did I do wrong?" JJ was howling as her nails dug into Spencer's skin. "JJ," Spencer said trying to calm her. "It isn't like that, you know it wasn't because of you," He tried. "All she left was this stupid necklace!" She continued as if she hadn't heard him. She ripped the piece of jewelry off her neck and threw it across Spencer's room. She was bright red and her eyes were swollen from crying. She looked at Spencer's calm face and realized anyone else would think she was a maniac. She understood that Spencer had probably had moments like this too, they were like souls. He welcomed her back into his arms where she slumped. She knew she didn't really blame her sister. She just missed her so much. Her sister's death had made her consider suicide herself. She knew she never could leave though. She would work hard, she would get out of that house and she would always have her guardian angel watching her. "Spence," She popped up from her spot in his arms. "Yeah?" He asked. "Let's play a game," she proposed smiling weakly. He looked suspicious. "I just made it up, It's called ranting and drinking." It turned out JJ's game was hardly a game. The rules were you got to pick a subject and rant as long as you wanted and you could cry as much as you wanted as well. When needed you could take a drink. JJ had brought some weak alcohol for Spencer's sake. The game went on into the night. By three in the morning both teens were out of tears and sleepy from the alcohol. They both fell asleep in one another's arms. - The next morning Spencer woke up happily, still half in a dream where he was twisting his fingers through JJ's golden hair. He opened his eyes regretfully and realized the silky feeling of hair did not leave his hands, and the soft weight of JJ did not leave his chest either. He looked down to see what looked like an angel in slumber. He remembered then that he had invited her over. He then started to recall the sobs and troubles of the night before. He hoped JJ didn't regret it when she woke up, because he didn't regret it one bit. JJ stirred. She yawned and opened her eyes slowly and then snuggled into Spencer as if she didn't realize where she was. After a moment she bolted up. She looked around and felt up her body, which Spencer imagined was to check that she was still wearing her clothes. He blushed bright pink at the thought of JJ in his bed without clothes on. "Oh shit," She mumbled about a hundred times as she stuffed things in the bag she'd brought over. "JJ you okay?" Spencer asked she turned around and saw his face. She turned red. "Spencer!" She squeaked. Then her face relaxed. She must have started remembering the events of last night. Spencer noticed that the silence wasn't awkward, and he knew it was because they had spilled their guts last night to each other. There were no more secrets. Except the one about how Spencer's heart fluttered when he was near her. "Spencer if last night makes you feel...weird, we can just I mean we can-" JJ started "It doesn't," Spencer stated. JJ looked up startled at first, but then smiled brightly. "Good, because It doesn't make me feel weird either," She said with another big grin. Spencer pushed himself off the bed and walked closer till he was rather close to JJ. "It makes me happy," He told her. "To know I have someone I can trust, and do those things with," He said happily. "Me too," She breathed. She stuffed the rest of her things in her bag and apologized for the mess. She was about to leave when Spencer grabbed her arm and spun her around to him. They were now inches away from one another. Spencer felt a bolt of confidence spark in him. His mouth quirked up at the side. "Thanks for staying the night Jennifer Jareau, principal's daughter," He spoke suggestively, like they'd done more than cried themselves to sleep. She raised her eyebrows and moved an inch closer. She licked her lips making Spencer weak at the knees, but he stood his ground. She moved so close that he could feel her breath on his lips and it was practically driving him insane. "You better shower," She whispered in husky voice. "You smell like alcohol," with that she flounced out his door. Spencer was left there with a dopey grin. He couldn't be completely sure, but he was almost convinced JJ had just teased him. He smiled and watched her leave. She waved at the door and he waved back. Spencer sauntered back into his room grinning. He looked around and a gleam caught the corner of his eye. He walked over curiously. His eyes widened when he realized it was JJ's necklace that she'd angrily torn off last night. He noticed that the clasp was broken. He resolved to fix it and give it back to her as soon as possible. As he picked up the discarded necklace he noticed angry red crescent moon marks on his arms. He remembered the feeling of JJ's nails in his skin. He shrugged it off, what was damaged skin compared to comforting JJ? 


	7. A Friendship

**A/N: So this chapter is basically shit. I'm worried I'm people pleasing and writing crap chapters now. Originally this was supposed to be only like a three chapter story. Then I saw how much people liked it and I wanted to extend it. However, I think there will only be two or three more chapters. I'm sorry for any disappointment but I will be writing more. I've written two other one-shots for The Office US and Doctor Who. **

**This chapter is mainly to show his growing relationship with Derek Morgan and his growth in confidence with JJ. Some one mention the text in my story was jumbled and difficult to read. I am so sorry. The program I wrote it on was glitching and wouldn't let me make spaces where I needed to. If this is still jumbled I am very sorry, but I have tried to fix the problem. Here is probably one of the shortest chapters in History.**

Spencer made his way to a craft store near his house. He wanted to repair JJ's necklace's original clasp but the intensity she'd used when she'd ripped it off had completely snapped it. He wandered around the store and finally found clasps that looked almost identical to the old one on her necklace. The only different was the color. JJ had obviously wore the necklace all the time and the clasp showed signs of water damage.

He picked out some and bought them hastily. Across from the craft shop there was a coffee place. Spencer sat down and ordered a black coffee.

"Hey junior G man," Spencer recognized the ridiculous nickname. He turned to see Derek sauntering up to him. Derek slid into a chair at Spencer's table.

"Hey angel I'll take a caramel latte hold the whip cream," Derek said with a wink to the waitress nearest the table. She smiled flirtatiously and sidled off to get his latte.

Spencer fiddled with JJ's new clasp nervously as he wondered why Derek hadn't just waved instead of coming over to sit. Derek folded his hands and grinned at Spencer.

"So man, whatcha doing?" He asked casually. Spencer looked up. He felt a bit sick to his stomach trying to think of something acceptable to say. After a moment of debating he decided with the truth.

"I bought some supplies to fix JJ's necklace," he answered dangling the necklace in his long fingers.

"Oh I see," Derek said with a cheeky grin. "Did you rip it off her in a moment of sexual intensity?" Derek asked with raised eyebrows. Spencer frowned. He would never do that, he knew how important this piece of jewelry was to her.

"No, what," he spluttered." I wasn't.. It isn't like that!" He frowned as Derek started to chuckle.

"I'm sorry lover boy, I didn't mean any disrespect," he said with a broad grin. After a small silence Derek's coffee came. He took a long sip and looked up at Spencer. "So Spencer, you got a thing for JJ," he said it as a statement not a question.

Spencer felt his heart stop, was he that obvious? He nodded tentatively. Even the confirmation of the nod made this real for him. He hadn't admitted it out loud or to anyone else so this was new for him. He felt his lips twitch into a smile.

"Why don't you tell her?" Asked Derek.

"I- I can't, I'm just Spencer Reid, a nerd who she saved one day. I need her she doesn't need me."

"Look man, I know JJ is a tough shell to crack, but I know she has feelings for you. I've never seen her act the way she does around you. She seems more... Happy." Spencer smiled happily hoping this was all true. "Now why don't you get her a gift or something? I know Penelope always likes when I get her gifts," Derek suggested.

"I- I don't know, I mean would she like that?" Spencer asked.

"Sure she would but you know she would really like? If you didn't sign your name. Say it's from a secret admirer. JJ loves mysteries."Spencer and Derek agreed to leave the coffee shop and find a gift for JJ.

Spencer searched the shop shelves hoping he could find something nice for JJ. He wanted something she could enjoy and that could distract her from being so sad. He looked all over trying to find something just right. Eventually he found her some candy, a funny cop movie he thought she'd like, and some nice candles and bubble bath. He hoped she'd like the things he's picked.

The next day Spencer got to school early and raced to JJ's locker. He remembered her code from the memory of seeing her unlock it a couple times. He stuffed the note and presents in her locker. He bit his nails nervously as he waited for her to come. Soon he saw her walking towards him. He felt his heart stutter and a smile covered his lips. He liked this girl so much. She deserved complements everyday, and flowers, and everything she wanted. After his talk with Derek he was feeling confident to give her more of what she deserved.

She smiled at him as she went to unlock her locker. He clenched his fists and bit his lip trying to muster up courage.

"You look really pretty today JJ," Spencer said confidently. She smiled at him and opened her mouth to talk but Spencer grinned and turned to walk off. He wanted to leave some tension and suspense after all JJ did like mysteries Later that day Spencer asked Derek if she'd liked the gift. Derek said she had liked the gift very much and even swooned over it a bit. Spencer excitedly went to see her at lunch break, knowing she spent Wednesday lunch breaks in the library.

Spencer skidded into the library making the librarian shush him angrily. He mumbled an apology and started looking for JJ through the many stacks and shelves. Spencer stopped cold when he looked down aisle to see JJ talking to Will. Spencer frowned. He could see JJ's body language was defensive and awkward. She looked like she didn't want to be in that situation whatsoever. He watched horrified until Will walked away. Spencer rushed over to JJ and upon seeing the tears In her eyes he wrapped his long arms around her. She didn't even stiffen but instead melted into his body.

"Thanks for the gift Spence," JJ mumbled into his neck and Spencer went bright pink.


	8. A Wonderful Day

"H-How did you know it was me?" Spencer laughed nervously.

"Because you're the only person who would do something like that for me," She explained pulling him even closer to her. She snuggled into his chest. "Even my girlfriends wouldn't do something like that for me, because they think I'm a brick wall who wouldn't enjoy gifts. Nobody but you understands that just because I don't show my emotions doesn't mean I don't have any."

"What were you talking to Will about?" He asked solemnly. He was practically frozen. She was hugging him so tight, he could feel every dip and bump of her body. It didn't help that the fabric of her shirt wasn't very thick. He felt something in the air break. Something that had been holding JJ back. He felt the unspoken boundaries in the air shatter and a weak smile came onto his face.

"I was telling him I never want to see him again. I just want him out of my life because he's too manipulative," She mumbled. "He called me a bitch and a skank and told me I'd never make it without him, ha." The small laugh at the end had sounded shaky and though she pretended not to, Spencer knew she cared.

"Come on," Spencer said pulling her along. She looked confused but followed him.

When they got to the parking lot JJ looked very baffled. She still followed as Spencer opened her car door for her and helped her into the seat. He hopped into the drivers side and held out his hands for the keys.

"W-what?" was all she could muster.

"Give me the keys," He said emphasizing his words by sticking his hand closer to her.

"D-do you even know how to drive?" She asked as she placed the car keys in his large hand. She had never seen him behind a wheel. He didn't drive to school, and throughout their friendship she had picked him up for everything. For some reason she had assumed he couldn't drive.

"Hmmm a little," He said with a broad grin and started to back out. He zipped out of the school and onto a main road.

"Spence! We still have school!" JJ shouted turning back and looking at the quickly disappearing school.

"JJ," Spencer smiled. "You and I have amazing grades, correct me if I'm wrong, but you don't really seem in the mood to go back to geometry." JJ nodded slowly. He was right. One day wouldn't hurt her marks at all. She suddenly realized the weight of the situation, because of her Spencer was shirking his educational responsibilities.

"I must be pretty special," JJ said smugly looking at Spencer and getting comfortable in her seat. "I mean because of me, Spencer Reid is ditching school, what a horrible influence I must be. I bring down the good boys and turn them into rebellious hooligans."

"Shut up Jayge," Spencer laughed with a small hit to her arm. She noticed he didn't swerve at all when he'd reached over to hit her. He was in fact an excellent driver. There were no bumps, no awkward moments, nothing to cause concern.

The rest of the journey was short. Finally they arrived at the Classic Art Museum. A huge white building with glass doors. From the car JJ could see a plethora of lovely paintings. Hardly anyone seemed to be going in, Spence had picked the perfect time of day.

"Come on," He said running over to her door. To JJ's surprise he opened her car door, picked her up by the waist, and twirled her around laughing. He set her down, and before she could even register what had just happened he was grabbing her hand and running into the Art Museum.

The adrenaline from ditching school and the lack of people seemed to make both of them feel a bit giddy. They both ran from picture to picture as fast as they could and then decided which was the most beautiful from only a 2 second view. When they noticed paintings with it's subjects making particularly odd posture choices, they would imitate them. Their giggles could be heard echoing through the Museum.

JJ and Spencer had not even noticed they'd been holding hands the entire time. It felt so right and so safe that neither of them felt out of place doing it. The two felt their already existent connection growing and swelling at an alarming rate. The adventure of the day was like a drug making everything seem twelve times as romantic as it normally would. This euphoria came crashing over them like waves and caused the pair to feel such strong emotions for one another that they felt as though they might burst.

After an hour or so they left the museum. They went to the nearest fast food joint and ate there. Both were still feeling overwhelmed with happiness. Spencer and JJ could hardly stop smiling enough to eat their food.

"We should hit the mall!" JJ suggested.

"I've never been," Said Spencer through a mouthful of fries.

"What! Spence!"

"What JJ!" He laughed his eyes gleaming.

"We have to go! as soon as we're done eating," She instructed. Spencer grinned and nodded.

When they finished their food the two teens drove off to the nearest mall in JJ's car. They entered the mall and it was JJ's turn to lead Spencer around excitedly. They visited the pet shop first, playing with the adorable animals that were for sale. Next they went to an as seen on tv shop and laughed at all the pathetic objects.

After that they decided to pick a ridiculous store for each other to buy something from. JJ sent Spencer into a Hot Topic. Hot Topic made Spencer feel very awkward and scared. Finally JJ told him he had to buy a leather choker necklace. Spencer bought it agreeably to get out of the small dark shop. JJ hooked the choker around his neck which he nervously pulled out proclaiming that "it felt weird."

Spencer now took his turn to find something for JJ. He sent her into a joke shop. He decided she should purchase glasses with eyeballs that popped out of them when you pressed a button. JJ wasn't too happy with his choice. She grumbled as she paid five dollars for the glasses, but after she tried them on she couldn't stop grinning.

Eventually JJ wanted to try out the photo booth to remember this day. They found one almost immediately. They squeezed in and all Spencer could think about was how close JJ's body was to his, and how good it felt. He wondered if she was feeling the same way. The pictures were snapped and the two came out cry laughing over the faces they'd made.

When they finally left the mall it was dark out. Outside the mall they could see a large fountain all lit up and beautiful. They pair shared a look and raced to it. They both jumped in the fountain. They heard the "tsks" of old ladies and the jealous cries of happy children. They splashed water on one another as they giggled with delight.

Of course soon they were reprimanded by a Mall official and sent away. The two walked away willingly, laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. As they walked back to the car the laughs faded but the smiles stayed.

They climbed into the car not worrying about getting the seats wet. Spencer drove JJ back to her house to quickly change. He could tell she didn't want to stay there so he'd quickly offered a movie night at his place.

Eventually the two were in dry clothes and sitting close together for heat. They'd decided on a movie in the car and now they were contentedly watching the film together. JJ and Spencer only seemed to be moving closer and closer to each other. Soon Spencer couldn't ignore how close she was. He stared at her quietly, not knowing what to do.

"What are you thinking about?" She whispered turning to the long haired boy.

"Honestly," he started keeping eye contact with her. "I was thinking how nice it was to kiss you at that party," he stated. He knew now he couldn't take it back, and he was anxiously awaiting her response.

"Would you like to do it again?" she questioned with a small smile.

"Very much," Spencer gulped.

"Why don't you go for it?" She asked. Spencer didn't need further convincing he was already being driven mad by not having her in his arms immediately. He pressed his warm lips to hers and a broad smile spread across JJ's face. Spencer grinned too and wrapped his arms around her holding her as close as humanly possibly. Soon the couple was grinning almost too much to kiss. Spencer took a breath and looked into those amazing blue eyes he loved so well. JJ lifted her mouth to his again. Smiling Spencer laid JJ down on the bed and hover over her. He felt a warm excruciatingly happy feeling flow through his veins like blood. As he kissed the beautiful blonde under him he felt he might explode from happiness. When he lost his breath he smiled at her happily and she returned it. He cautiously started to kiss her neck.

JJ ran her hands under his shirt feeling his torso. JJ felt the boys ribs and realized to most this probably wasn't the most desirable guy, but she couldn't get enough of him. He was absolutely perfect for her.

She felt wild with joy. Never before had anything felt so completely right and lovely as this. He was so different from other guys. She didn't need marijuana, alcohol, or other boys who would call her sexy then leave her feeling more alone than before. All she needed was Spencer Reid. Her Spence, her adorable, sexy, intelligent, kind, nerd that she couldn't imagine ever letting go.

After a few more minutes of kissing the two cuddled together properly. They made sure they were as close as possible. It had been too long since they had felt love in the right way, and they practically wanted to melt into one another. The two fell asleep together with smiles on their faces.


	9. A New Beginning

The next morning the two woke up in the same position in which they had fallen asleep. Spencer noted that he hadn't had such a peaceful sleep in a very long time. He watched as JJ pushed her blonde hair out of her eyes and sat up.

"Morning JJ," Spencer smiled and kissed her lightly. A goofy grin spread over her face as he pulled away. This made Spencer very happy because JJ was usually a brick wall, she wasn't one to giggle and give off goofy grins.

"Morning Spence," she replied in a dreamy voice.

"You know we've been here all night right?" He asked her worriedly. She nodded and no sign of panic was evident in her eyes like the last time she'd accidentally spent the night.

"I know," she yawned. "But I don't care, I'll make up some excuse," she said tiredly snuggling into Spencer's side.

"JJ," Spencer started after a moment of silence. She looked up at him happily her gorgeous blue eyes twinkling.

"I..uh..well," he fidgeted with his fingers. "I've never done this but here it goes." He took a deep breath and JJ looked at him curiously.

"I love you JJ, I think we've established that. I've never felt this way about anyone. I didn't even know I COULD feel this way about anyone. Up until a month or two ago I wasn't too fond of my life. But now every time I see you, I don't know, it's like I know everything will be okay if you're there. I really want to be with you. If you don't want to be with me I get it. But I need you to know how I feel. I'm probably the most naive smart person there is, my hair is too long, my glasses are really thick, I actually enjoy my school work, and those are only a few points on my long list of flaws. But if I could have you, I would try everyday to be better, to deserve you, and to give you what you've given me. Hope. So Jennifer Jareau will you be my uh girlfriend."

Spencer heard a loud laugh. He saw JJ grinning broadly. She threw herself into his arms and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Is is that a yes or?" Spencer asked after the kiss.

"Yes, that is a definite yes," JJ said giving him a joyous look.

"Good!" Spencer said gleefully.

"And by the way Spence," JJ commented. "You don't need to change, I like you just the way you are."

EPILOGUE

The couple was enormously happy. They talked to each other like best friends. They made one another feel so much happier every day. When they were together their problems were easier to handle. Spencer and JJ had a safe haven in each other. They had what many adults would kill for. People commented they'd never seen such a trusting loving teenage couple in their entire lives.

Unfortunately, Spencer wanted to go to college. He got a scholarship and had to leave JJ behind. There was much crying and kissing and promises Spencer knew couldn't be kept, and then he left.

Just like that JJ was out of his life. No more of her warm hugs. No more sweet JJ who seemed to make all his problems fade. He was alone. He found himself missing her terribly all the time though it defied all reason.

Years later he still felt the same way. Nothing had changed. She had just been his high school love. Sure she'd changed his life, but he couldn't imagine why he still felt so attached to the memories of her. Soon worry overcame him. He worried about his constant headaches, he worried about getting his mothers disease, and he worried he'd never find anyone like JJ again. He dreamed of her and not a day went by when he didn't think of her in some way.

He'd ended up working with his friends from high school. Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia and Aaron Hotchner was even his boss. He also had another new friend In his unit at the BAU. His name was Jason Gideon. Him and Jason got close over their working years.

Once Gideon had found Spencer ,who'd fell asleep at work, tossing and turning mumbling JJ's name. Gideon had asked who she was and it had all spilled out of Spencer's mouth like a waterfall. Since then Gideon and Spencer had been playing chess together. Gideon was some help. Gideon would let Spencer vent about JJ when Spencer was feeling especially depressed, but that still wasn't enough.

Gideon gave good advice, but Spencer still couldn't understand his feelings. He didn't know how he could still dream every night about a girl he hadn't seen in over 5 years. Things still reminded him of her. The sun still looked like her hair, the ocean still looked like her eyes, and love was still a word that couldn't be spoken without Spencer thinking JJ. He could still remember her laugh, the feel of her hair, and the warmth of her arms. The wound was as fresh as the day he'd had to leave.

One day while he was heading towards the bullpen he noticed Hotchner bringing in a new agent. He felt his heart swell as he saw the blond hair. He felt faint. His head started spinning. His knees went weak. It was JJ, it was his JJ. A clatter of voices started in his head trying to tell him what to do. She glanced at him and her eyes went wide. She stopped in her tracks mouth hanging open. She was forced to move on by Hotchner, but she never stopped looking back at him. He wondered if her heart was beating as fast as his.

Later that day Spencer was in one of the offices in the back clearing some files away. He heard the door open and he turned around to see JJ. He had to back against the desk to keep from stumbling over.

She was a vision of beauty. Her long blonde hair fell down past her shoulders. Her sparkling blue eyes seemed to shine like sapphires. Everything about her was graceful and lovely.

"Hi," Spencer finally breathed.

"Hello Spence," she said in response. She walked closer to him slowly. She looked down at the floor and ran her hand over the bookcase in the room.

"H-how have you been?" Spencer asked quietly. She looked up at him and he could see tears in her eyes. He remembered a time when it wouldn't have been awkward to hug her when she cried. A time when he could mumble comforts into the skin of her neck as he held her gently.

"Uhhh," her voice trembled and she wiped at her eyes. "Good," She chuckled through her tears. "I've been really good Spence." The old nickname hurt like hell. No one else used it but her. He didn't think he'd let anyone else use it but her.

"So have you be-" Spencer was cut off.

"Oh Spencer I've missed you so much," JJ practically threw herself on Spencer. He caught her and wrapped his arms around her securely. That's when it all made sense to him. This was why he'd been hung up over this girl for so long, because it wasn't just any girl, it was JJ. It was an amazing girl that no one could forget even if they tried. She was courage, she was beauty, she was strength. This girl was everything, and the reason she loved him was a mystery to Spencer. Because she didn't need to say she still loved him, and he didn't need to say anything either. It was understood. It was JJ and it was Spencer and they were meant to be, so nothing needed to be explained.

"I love you," Spencer mumbled into JJ's neck as he kissed it lightly.

"I love you too," She replied through tears and Spencer realized he was crying too. He placed his lips on hers and they both felt the old fireworks.

"Reid I want you to meet-" Gideon cut himself off when he saw the genius and the blonde kissing happily. "Oh I guess you've met her," He chuckled. The rest of the team came up behind Gideon.

"Oh they've met, get it boy," Called Derek. The couple went pink and realized where they were. JJ and Spencer's lips departed. JJ was bright red as she fixed her hair.

"Sorry for that sir," JJ said walking towards Gideon with her hand out. "I'm J-"

"JJ," Gideon finished and JJ's eyes went wide. "Reid has told me a lot about you," he laughed. JJ spun around to see Spencer's happy but bashful grin. JJ laughed and went back over to Spencer and looked up him with a smile. She tangled her hand in his and he felt the old happiness wash over him again.

Spencer felt his heart clear, he felt his mind relax, and finally after years of pain he felt his headache fade. He realized he could leave his pain behind with JJ's help. It was just like that time so long ago when he'd seen a flash of blonde hair and a loud but beautiful voice defend him. His guardian angel had come back to him, and he was never letting her go again.

THE END!

**A/N: So that's it guys, thanks for all the support. I'm really happy with how this turned out. I haven't written about JJ and Reid before so I'm glad this turned out well. If you liked this and you like Doctor Who or The Office (US) I have written things for them too. Soon I will be starting a fanfiction for Haruhi and Tamaki from Ouran Highschool HostClub, so if you're a fan stay tuned. You all have been great!**


End file.
